


Old Flame

by genesis30_3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Compliant, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Gen, M/M, OWC (original witch character) - Freeform, Screenplay/Script Format, Spec script, also original characters who serve only to further the plot a la every teaser character on spn ever, cas listens to whitney houston, compulsory truth-telling, dean is so repressed he kind of circumvents a compulsory honesty curse, memory erasure (consensual), memory erasure (nonconsensual), season 13, that's a joke but also it's technically true, witch stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis30_3/pseuds/genesis30_3
Summary: While researching the death of a man who spontaneously combusted after speaking to his ex-girlfriend, Dean is hit with a curse that forces him to tell the truth compulsively. Things get weird for Sam and Castiel. Mostly Castiel.(Mostly canon-compliant spec script taking place between 13.16 and 13.17.)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, hints of Sam/Rowena
Comments: 17
Kudos: 108





	Old Flame

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT'S UP NERDS i decided to try posting my specs here to see how it works out. i realize that like....... nobody does this??? it might go kind of weirdly? the formatting might be insane? HOWEVER i am a trend-setter and i want to try it so! here's the link if you want to read it on CELTX instead (in fact i encourage you to do so): https://www.celtx.com/auth/public/resource/yu90cizg
> 
> this one should slot right in between 13.16 (yes that's scoobynatural) and 13.17. canon-compliant (i think lmao). fair warning it gets kinda sad.

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. BRAD'S APARTMENT - KITCHEN - DAY (DAY 1)

Reasonably nice and clean apartment for a guy in his early thirties. BRAD THOMPSON, totally normal dude (reasonably good-looking, with glasses), sits at his kitchen table, messing around on his laptop - he's supposed to be working from home but he's clicking around on social media, Buzzfeed, etc.

His phone rings. He checks the caller ID: KARA PARKER. He picks up instantly, but tries to seem nonchalant.

**BRAD**

Hello?

**KARA (O.S.)**

Hey, Brad! It's Kara!

Then we see Kara on a split screen: a beautiful woman, also early thirties, wearing big chunky earrings and a fashionable sweater. She looks like she smells good, but in an intimidating way.

**BRAD**

(feigning surprise)

Oh, hey, Kara! Wow, it's good to hear from you. It's been a while.

**KARA**

(earnest but cavalier)

Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Honestly, I was too scared to reach out because I'm still in love with you.

On Brad, shutting his laptop. This is all he's wanted to hear for the past year.

**BRAD**

What?

On Kara, walking around her gorgeous, expensive-looking apartment.

**KARA**

I know. Crazy, right? Anyway, I'm just calling to let you know I got engaged.

Close-up on Kara's engagement ring, an absolutely massive rock.

On Brad, confused and upset.

**BRAD**

Wait - Kara - what? You called to tell me you're still in love with me but you're marrying someone else?

**KARA**

I mean, I didn't call to tell you I was still in love with you. That was kind of an accident.

**BRAD**

What do you mean an accident? You just - you just said it!

**KARA**

I don't know! I've just felt weirdly free these past couple of days - like I can really say whatever's on my mind. And obviously I trust you. It just feels super important to be honest lately, you know? Like really, really honest. Like, maybe worryingly honest, actually.

Brad is reeling. He stands up, starts to pace.

**BRAD**

If you wanna be honest with me so bad, who are you marrying?

**KARA**

You don't know him. His name is Trent - he was a client of mine at work. But he's super, super rich, and my parents love him.

**BRAD**

... And that's all?

**KARA**

Pretty much, yeah. But you're the love of my life. And I know it sucks of me to marry for money after I dumped you, but I'd still be down to hook up.

**BRAD**

Kara, you'll be married.

**KARA**

Yeah. Honestly that doesn't bother me.

She exhales loudly, looking surprised.

**KARA**

You know, I honestly did not expect to be saying all this. I... kind of wish I wasn't saying it. Why do I keep saying it?

**BRAD**

I don't know, Kara, but maybe it's best if you don't call me again. Good luck with your husband, I guess.

**KARA**

Brad, wait -

Brad hangs up and tosses his phone onto the table. He looks around, feeling suddenly free. He smiles. And then he bursts into flames. Close-up on the pile of flaming ashes that constitute his remains.

BLACKOUT.

END OF TEASER

* * *

ACT ONE

INT. BUNKER - LIBRARY - NIGHT (DAY 1)

DEAN and CASTIEL are having a drink together in the library - just hanging out, talking. The Apocalypse World portal comes up, as always.

**DEAN**

Almost there with the rift. We'll get it open pretty soon. We're just gonna need some good luck.

Castiel thinks for a second, then reaches into the pocket of his trench coat.

**CASTIEL**

I may have just the thing.

CLOSE ON HIS HAND as he holds it out to Dean and then opens his fingers to reveal a penny.

Dean blinks at him. What?

**CASTIEL**

I found this today. I've heard they're good luck. So, if you're asking for luck... Here.

He puts the penny down on the table between them. Dean just looks at it, then looks back up at Castiel.

**CASTIEL**

(dejected, a little defensive)

I know it's just a superstition, Dean. It's - it's silly.

He reaches out to pick it back up, but Dean grabs for it too. Their hands almost touch but don't.

**DEAN**

Was it heads up?

**CASTIEL**

What?

**DEAN**

Gotta be heads up to be lucky.

Castiel smiles.

**CASTIEL**

Yeah. It was heads up.

**DEAN**

So it's good luck after all.

(then)

Thanks, Cas.

For a second, they look at each other. Then SAM comes in, carrying his laptop. Dean pockets the penny.

**SAM**

Hey, guys. Wanna hear about a case?

**CASTIEL**

I don't know, Sam. We're so close to opening the portal. Maybe we should reserve our energy.

(looking at Dean)

And our luck.

**DEAN**

Might be a good way to let off steam, though. I say we decide after we find out if it's cool. Sammy?

**SAM**

Okay, so get this. A guy spontaneously combusted.

**DEAN**

Sounds pretty cool so far.

**SAM**

Apparently he was on the phone with his ex-girlfriend this afternoon, and then, like, immediately after he hung up, kaboom. Incinerated.

**DEAN**

So she's some kinda witch.

**SAM**

I mean, maybe. I think we should check it out. It's right in Kansas City, so if it's just her, we can knock this out and be home for dinner tomorrow.

Dean raises his eyebrows at Castiel: You coming? Castiel sighs.

**CASTIEL**

I suppose it's a welcome distraction.

INT. BRAD'S APARTMENT - MORNING (DAY 2)

Sam, Dean, and Castiel approach the coroner at the scene. They pull out their badges.

**DEAN**

Agents Bruce, Clapton, and Baker FBI. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?

**CORONER**

Sure, but I don't know if I'm going to have any answers. For all we can tell, the guy just went up in smoke. Total freak accident. Or really clever murderer.

Sam and Dean share a look.

**DEAN**

You'd be surprised.

**SAM**

His phone made it out unscathed?

Another member of the personnel holds up the baggie containing the phone.

**CORONER**

Not a scratch. It was on the table, right here.

**CASTIEL**

Who found the remains?

**CORONER**

(nodding to a man in the other room)

Maintenance guy. Just happened to come in to change the filters within the hour. We got the time from the last call on the cell phone.

**CASTIEL**

I'll confer with the maintenance man.

He heads over. The coroner gives a questioning look. Dean smiles a little, shakes his head. The coroner looks even more confused for a second, then seems to have a realization. Dean doesn't notice.

**SAM**

So the last call on the phone was to his ex, right?

**CORONER**

Well, you work quick. Yeah, it was the ex. Kara Parker. Lives across town.

**SAM**

We'd love to speak with her.

**CORONER**

Of course. Jamie?

The coroner nods at the personnel member with the phone baggie, who takes Sam aside to give him Kara's information.

The coroner sidles up to Dean.

**CORONER**

You know, I think it's sweet.

**DEAN**

Excuse me?

**CORONER**

A little bit of office romance. You and Mr. Serious over there.

She looks towards Castiel, who's still chatting with the maintenance guy.

**DEAN**

Oh - oh, no, we're not, uh.

The coroner winks.

**CORONER**

The HRB would lose it, right? Secret's safe with me, kid.

She pats him on the shoulder. He stares at her, agape, as she walks away. Then he stares at Cas. Lingers a little bit. Shakes his head and turns around.

CLOSE ON DEAN'S HAND as he reaches into his pocket, takes out the penny, fidgets with it a little, and puts it back.

INT. KARA'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - DAY

Kara is inconsolable in an ornate chair, with Team Free Will assembled awkwardly in front of her on a couch that's not built to fit three large adult men comfortably. Castiel hands her a tissue from a box he has in his lap. She's obviously been sobbing long enough that they realized they needed the tissues.

**SAM**

Ms. Parker, we're so sorry, and we understand this is difficult, but we're going to need you to slow down.

**KARA**

I just don't understand. He was alive. I just talked to him. And then - and then -

**DEAN**

Did you notice anything unusual during your phone call? Did he seem, I don't know, off? Scared? Did he mention any problems?

Kara goes weirdly silent and looks around the room.

**SAM**

Ms. Parker...

Her face screws up again, like she's about to go for another round of wails. Castiel flinches. Dean squeezes his arm.

**SAM**

Kara.

**KARA**

Okay, I - I may have accidentally said some pretty weird stuff to him.

**CASTIEL**

Weird?

**DEAN**

Accidentally?

**KARA**

I just - I don't know. The past few days I've felt so weird, like I just absolutely have to be honest about everything. Especially to Brad.

**SAM**

What do you mean, exactly?

**KARA**

God, this sounds so crazy. I sound like such a gold digger. But, like, Brad and I used to date, right? We were together for five years. And I dumped him last year because I couldn't see myself marrying him. And then I met Trent, my fiancé, and my family loves him, and he got me this amazing apartment, and this incredible ring -

She holds up her hand. Dean whistles.

**DEAN**

So he's loaded.

Kara nods sheepishly.

**KARA**

I knew I still loved Brad, but I figured it was easier to just stay with Trent. And then over the past couple days, I just got this insistent little voice in my head saying I should call him, and I just suddenly felt so - so open about everything, you know? I told Trent I still had feelings for Brad and he was totally cool about it. And then I called up Brad to tell him I was getting married, and that was supposed to be my closure, but... I just couldn't stop telling him the truth.

**CASTIEL**

Which is that you still loved him.

**KARA**

And that I was only marrying Trent for the money. And that I would cheat on him if Brad wanted me to. God, I sound like such a bitch.

Dean opens his mouth to say something, but Sam elbows him.

**SAM**

It seems like maybe you weren't... totally yourself.

**KARA**

I mean, it was all stuff I really felt, you know? I just never would have said it out loud. I felt compelled.

**CASTIEL**

As if by an outside force?

**KARA**

I guess, yeah.

**SAM**

And this compulsion to be honest...

**KARA**

It's gone. Literally, almost the minute I hung up the phone I regretted all of it. I thought about calling him back but I knew he probably wouldn't want to hear from me. Oh, god, I suck so much.

Looks like she might start crying again. Castiel holds up the tissue box. She holds up a hand: thanks, but not right now.

**DEAN**

So you only felt that way for a few days? The compulsion?

**KARA**

Like three days, almost exactly. And yesterday I just felt like I had to call Brad.

**SAM**

Thank you, Kara. Do you mind if we take a look around? It'll give you a break. Let us know if you think of anything.

Kara nods and Sam stands to go search the apartment. Castiel puts the tissue box down gently in front of her and follows Sam.

**KARA**

(to Dean)

He's sweet.

**DEAN**

Tissue box guy? Yeah. I suppose he can be.

**KARA**

None of you are married.

**DEAN**

What?

**KARA**

No rings.

Dean looks at his hands.

**DEAN**

Oh, uh, yeah. Very observant. Good job.

(points at FBI logo on jacket)

I'll let you know when we're hiring.

Kara laughs, then sighs.

**KARA**

You probably think I'm horrible for laughing. I don't know how long you're supposed to wait to laugh after a bad thing happens. Things just feel so weird.

**DEAN**

I get it. Grief can be weird. It hits everybody differently.

He glances up at Castiel, who's searching through the kitchen drawers for hex bags. Not so long ago, Dean was doing the grieving.

**KARA**

If you don't mind me asking... Are you and the tissue box guy...

**DEAN**

What? No. Jesus, where is that coming from?

**KARA**

I just got a vibe. Sorry.

**DEAN**

No, I - you'd just be surprised how often we get that. Today, specifically. Or I guess maybe you wouldn't.

Kara shrugs, apologetic.

INT. KARA'S APARTMENT - HALLWAY - DAY

Dean meets up with Sam in the hallway outside Kara's bedroom.

**DEAN**

Find anything?

**SAM**

No hex bags anywhere. Don't think Cas is having any luck either. And I didn't find any at Brad's place. I don't think it's her, man.

**DEAN**

Yeah, me neither. But then, who would it be?

**SAM**

Maybe the fiancé? She said he's out of town until next week.

There's a knock at the door. Then a woman's voice:

**MARJORIE**

Oh, Kara, dear, I'm so sorry.

Sam and Dean converse with their eyes, then head out into the kitchen, where MARJORIE (late sixties, regal, looking somehow too expensive for this expensive apartment) embraces Kara.

**MARJORIE**

And who are these fine gentlemen?

**KARA**

These are FBI agents. Guys, this is Trent's mom, Marjorie. She's amazing.

She shakes hands with Sam and Dean, then waits for Castiel to cross the room and shake her hand too.

**DEAN**

Nice to meet you, ma'am. Did you know the deceased?

**MARJORIE**

(clipped)

I did not.

A chilly silence. The boys look at each other.

**SAM**

Well, uh, we'll leave you alone. Thanks so much for your time, Kara. Let us know if you think of anything else. Or if anything...

(looks at Marjorie)

... weird happens.

**DEAN**

Here's my card. Feel free to call any time.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his card. The penny falls out, onto the floor. Dean doesn't notice as he hands Kara the card. Castiel notices, almost says something, doesn't. Marjorie is watching them intently. She continues staring at them as they leave, then looks back to the floor. Zoom on the penny. Zoom on Marjorie's face, looking ominous.

BLACKOUT.

END OF ACT ONE

* * *

ACT TWO

INT. BUNKER LIBRARY - NIGHT (DAY 2)

Sam is sitting, buried in books. Dean reads half-heartedly. Castiel squints at a laptop.

**DEAN**

Still don't know if we should've come back home, man. What if something happens to Kara? What if there's somebody else?

**SAM**

I know, but I'm pretty sure I'm close to something here. Something... Yep, right here.

(taps book)

So there's this spell - it's actually a curse.

**DEAN**

Witch stuff strikes again.

**SAM**

Yep. It's like - it seems related to a love spell, kind of, but it's cast by a third party on two others.

**CASTIEL**

Like matchmaking?

**SAM**

Kind of. But evil. Basically, if you cast this spell on someone, they start telling the truth compulsively. And then the person who loves them most -

**DEAN**

Gets zapped.

**SAM**

Exactly. After three days.

**DEAN**

So it's a two-for-one. Interesting. Anything bad gonna happen to Kara?

**SAM**

I think this is the bad thing happening to Kara. Seems kind of like a punishment for both of them. She loved Brad.

**DEAN**

Well, yeah, but she's still got Mr. Millionaire on the line. Not so shabby if you ask me.

**CASTIEL**

So whoever cast the spell wanted to punish Kara for loving Brad?

**SAM**

Maybe it was the fiancé. I mean, she said she confessed to him under the influence of the curse and he was chill about it. Maybe he already knew.

**DEAN**

He's been out of town, right? What's the signal like on the curse?

**SAM**

(checks book)

Not sure. It just says the spell requires an object given "from the lover to the beloved."

**DEAN**

Sounds like a real bodice ripper.

**SAM**

We can call Kara first thing tomorrow, ask if anything's gone missing.

**CASTIEL**

Any information on how to break it?

**SAM**

Nothing. Seems like it breaks upon, you know, combustion, at least. I'll have to call Rowena too and ask if she knows anything.

**DEAN**

(slams book shut)

Great. I'm headed to bed.

**SAM**

Not so fast. According to the lore, there is one way to circumvent the curse even if you come into contact with it, so I say better safe than sorry.

**DEAN**

Sweet. Lay it on me.

Sam looks down at the book again. He almost doesn't want to say.

**SAM**

Well... We would all have to tell our deepest, darkest romantic secrets. Just kind of clear the air so the curse doesn't have anything to grab onto.

Beat. They all stare at each other. Then Dean pointedly looks away from both Sam and Castiel.

**DEAN**

Not doing that.

**SAM**

Dean.

**DEAN**

That's my business, not y'all's business.

**CASTIEL**

You talk about your sexual conquests frequently. You've had no problem making it our business before.

Dean finally looks up at Castiel. Whoa. Harsh.

**DEAN**

All I'm saying is I'm not trying to subject you guys to my... sexual history. Look, I'm doing you both a favor.

**SAM**

I didn't say sexual. I said romantic.

(refers to the text)

Well, okay. It says "sexual or romantic." But you assumed.

**DEAN**

I assumed right. And I ain't doing it. No need. Nobody's getting a hand on any of my beloved objects.

**SAM**

So, what, you want to be cursed? You want to risk subjecting whatever poor girl out there is still in love with you to immolation?

That gets Dean - if it was only him getting hurt, he'd just take it on the nose. But he can't risk somebody else getting hurt.

PULL FOCUS, while Dean considers, to Castiel, who is... nervous? Concerned? PULL FOCUS back to Dean.

**DEAN**

Fine. Okay. But Cas, I'm gonna need you to do some memory-wiping after this.

INT. BUNKER - LIBRARY - NIGHT

Dean, Sam, and Castiel are sitting in a circle of chairs, all looking uncomfortable: arms and legs crossed, shifting nervously, etc.

**SAM**

Okay. So... we ready?

**DEAN**

Ready as I'll ever be.

**SAM**

Cas?

**CASTIEL**

I... I don't think I need to participate, actually. I'm generally immune to magic, being an angel.

Dean rolls his eyes in a big way.

**DEAN**

That is so not true. Attack dog spell?

**CASTIEL**

(indignant)

Rowena is a very powerful witch.

**SAM**

Well, we don't know what we're dealing with here, so better safe than sorry, okay? Everybody's participating.

One more shot of everybody looking agonized. From here, the confessions are shot in rotating close-ups like the stoner circle on _That '70s Show_.

**SAM**

Okay, I'll... I'll go first. Um. When I was with Ruby...

**DEAN**

Oh boy.

**SAM**

I would drink her blood. Like, _during_ sex.

**DEAN**

Not news.

**CASTIEL**

(judgmental)

Really?

**DEAN**

That doesn't count. It has to be a secret.

**SAM**

Okay. Okay. Fine.

(deep breath)

So many people I had sex with died that I thought maybe, you know. My dick was cursed.

Dean cracks up. Cas is alarmed.

**SAM**

So I went to get it checked out.

**CASTIEL**

What doctor would be able to tell you -

**SAM**

It wasn't a doctor. It was Rowena.

On Dean, on the edge of his seat. On Castiel, confounded.

**SAM**

And we...

**DEAN**

Dude. No way. You hooked up with _Rowena_?

**SAM**

Okay, enough. Your turn, Cas.

**CASTIEL**

I really don't think I have anything to offer here.

**DEAN**

Come on, you gotta have something sordid to dig up for us. Always the quiet ones.

**CASTIEL**

You two already know about the only time I've had sexual intercourse.

dean

Wait - April? That's seriously the only time you've had sex?

On Castiel, looking more desperately uncomfortable than ever.

**DEAN**

What about Meg? You didn't boink Meg?

**CASTIEL**

No, I did not _boink_ Meg.

On Dean, fascinated. Maybe a little relieved?

**DEAN**

Well, I'm sure you admitting to being a 400-million-year-old almost-virgin would be considered a deep, dark secret by the powers that be. So I guess it's my turn.

On Castiel - up to Misha's discretion about reaction.

**DEAN**

Okay. So. When I was nineteen, I hooked up with Rhonda Hurley, and she made me, uh, try on her panties. And I liked it.

**SAM**

... That's all?

**DEAN**

What? Is that not juicy enough for you?

**SAM**

I mean, you pressed me pretty hard for a good answer. And you don't seem very ashamed.

**DEAN**

So you're saying I should be ashamed?

**SAM**

What? No, I - I just expected you to have something a little more... out there, you know?

**DEAN**

Sorry I'm not kinky enough for you, Samantha.

The camera pulls away to show all three again. Castiel stands up abruptly and hurries out of the room. A beat.

**DEAN**

What, is he homophobic or something?

The look Sam gives him is totally withering.

**SAM**

I don't think Castiel is homophobic, Dean.

(beat)

Are you... homophilic?

**DEAN**

Oh, so now _you're_ homophobic. A man can't wear panties once without being gay?

**SAM**

No, I just mean -

**DEAN**

Not dignifying this with a response. Goodnight, dude. See you in the morning - curse-free.

INT. BUNKER HALLWAY - NIGHT

On his way to bed, Dean decides to check on Cas. He hears music coming from behind the door. Whitney Houston, "I Wanna Dance With Somebody." Dean shrugs: Well, at least he has decent taste. He knocks, speaks over the loud music.

**DEAN**

Cas, buddy, you good in there?

**CASITLE**

(slightly muffled shouting)

I'm fine, Dean.

**DEAN**

You just kind of left in a hurry. I'm - I'm sorry for ribbing you about April and Meg, man.

The volume on the music decreases slightly.

**CASTIEL**

It's fine, Dean. Please. Just - I'll see you tomorrow.

Dean nods, confused, thoughtful. Kind of weird. But whatever. He heads off to bed.

INT. CASTIEL'S ROOM - NIGHT

Castiel is lying back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He turns the volume on the music back up as Dean's footsteps recede.

INT. DEAN'S ROOM - NIGHT

Dean gets ready for bed. He reaches into his pants pocket, pulls out his phone, his wallet. Feels around. Doesn't find the penny. He shrugs.

Pan from Dean putting on his pajamas to a few pictures on his desk - the one of him and Mary, one of him and Sam, one of Cas in the cowboy hat. Slightly ominous slow zoom on the one of Cas.

INT. KITCHEN - MORNING (DAY 3)

Dean wanders into the kitchen in his dead guy robe, having obviously just woken up. He checks the fridge, then sees a plate of some weird healthy stuff that Sam must have made for breakfast. He shrugs, tries one. Spits it out immediately.

Castiel walks in, avoiding eye contact with Dean.

**DEAN**

Mornin', Cas. Lookin' good.

Castiel stops in his tracks. Rolls his eyes. Doesn't turn around.

**CASTIEL**

(slightly irritated)

Thank you, Dean.

**DEAN**

I mean it. Like, you look... really good.

A beat. Castiel turns around slowly. They stare at each other, both confused and a little mortified and... also something else.

Sam walks in, mug in hand.

**SAM**

Look who's awake. You here to call everybody a homophobe for no good reason again?

**DEAN**

Man, come on. You know the only reason I do crap like that is 'cause I'm trying to disguise my insecurities about my own sexuality with humor.

Another beat. Total silence.

**SAM**

... What?

**DEAN**

What?

**CASTIEL**

(quiet)

What?

Then it hits everyone all at once: Dean has the curse. They're all slightly different flavors of horrified. Dean's is tinged with humiliation.

**DEAN**

Oh.

Sam's is tinged with hysterical laughter.

**SAM**

Oh my god.

Castiel looks at Dean. He looks at Sam. He looks down at his own hands. If Dean is cursed...

**CASTIEL**

Oh no.

BLACKOUT.

END OF ACT TWO

* * *

ACT THREE

INT. BUNKER - LIBRARY - DAY (DAY 3)

Sam, Dean, and Castiel are gathered in the library. Sam paces back and forth nervously. Castiel leans against a bookshelf, arms crossed, looking distracted. Dean is sitting, both hands clamped over his mouth.

**SAM**

Okay. So I called Rowena and she can be here tomorrow. But she doesn't have any ideas about fixing it and - and I don't either.

Dean just nods. Castiel isn't paying much attention. Sam keeps pacing.

**SAM**

Dean, is there any chance you have - you know. An admirer out there somewhere? Any of the girls you've hooked up with?

Dean carefully removes his hands from his mouth.

**DEAN**

I mean, Lisa doesn't know I exist, and I never really miss her as much as I think I should. Cassie probably moved on a long time ago - good for her. Amara is off doing literally God-knows-what with Chuck. And Ca -

Dean literally stuffs his entire fist into his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything else.

Castiel watches the whole display, wide-eyed, suddenly back on planet earth. Sam stops pacing and stares too. He's seen some weird shit, but, uh.

**SAM**

Uh, okay. I mean -

(starts to say something, then switches gears)

Well, what about others? Any chance any of the girls you've ever hooked up with caught long-term, unresolved feelings?

Dean takes his fist out of his mouth.

**DEAN**

I'll go check the hookup rolodex in the Impala.

**CASTIEL**

The what?

**SAM**

He keeps a rolodex with all the numbers he gets from girls. Very low tech.

**CASTIEL**

I see.

Dean ducks his head and basically jogs out of the room. When he's been gone for a few moments, Castiel can finally speak.

**CASTIEL**

Sam... I have to tell you something.

**SAM**

What's up?

**CASTIEL**

(sighs - then)

It's about Dean.

**SAM**

You worried about him? Me too. I knew he wasn't telling the truth last night. I mean, maybe he was. But I knew there had to be something weirder.

**CASTIEL**

No. I mean - yes. I'm worried about him. But I'm... also worried about me.

**SAM**

What do you mean?

**CASTIEL**

You know how the curse works.

**SAM**

Uh, obviously.

**CASTIEL**

(impatient)

You understand that a person with unresolved romantic feelings for Dean would be in danger.

**SAM**

Yeah. You know somebody?

Castiel really doesn't want to say it out loud. But he has to.

**CASTIEL**

Sam, I think I'm in danger here.

Sam is confused. Then, realization dawns on his face. Oh.

EXT. BUNKER - DRIVEWAY - DAY

Dean walks up to the Impala, then leans against it for a second, head down, hands folded in front of his forehead. It almost looks like he's praying. After just a moment, he opens the passenger door and reaches inside the glove compartment. He pulls out a rolodex and flips through it for a minute. Sighs. Starts at the back - most recent. Melanie. This one is dated quite a while ago, at least a year.

He dials the number. After a couple rings, someone picks up.

**DEAN**

Hi, is this Melanie?

Dean listens.

**DEAN**

Yeah, Melanie, hi. This is Dean. We hooked up last year. I know you may not remember me, but -

Dean listens.

**DEAN**

Oh, well, that's - that's very flattering. Thank you.

Dean listens.

**DEAN**

No - no, I'm not in town. Actually, I'm calling because, uh, I've been cursed by a witch, so anybody who's secretly in love with me has kind of been handed a death sentence. So basically I need to know if by any chance you're in love with me.

Dean listens - silence.

**DEAN**

Hello? Melanie?

Silence. She hung up.

Dean sighs again. This is gonna be rough.

INT. BUNKER - LIBRARY - DAY

**SAM**

You mean, you're - you -

Castiel nods. Sam processes: Holy shit.

**SAM**

I mean, I kind of figured, but - you know. I didn't think you'd ever -

**CASTIEL**

Yes. Well. Here we are.

**SAM**

Wait, so why aren't you cursed? You didn't say that last night.

**CASTIEL**

I definitely took a calculated risk. But frankly, I don't consider it a secret. I assumed you knew. I assume everyone knows.

This is a lot of information for Sam to take in.

**SAM**

So what do we do?

**CASTIEL**

You know the answer to that question better than I do.

**SAM**

I guess we'll just have to wait for Rowena. I'm at a loss, man. I'm so sorry.

(beat)

About, like, everything.

**CASTIEL**

There's nothing to apologize for, Sam. We'll figure it out. We always do.

Dean comes back in and Sam and Castiel immediately try to pretend they weren't talking about anything, which makes them look very suspicious.

**DEAN**

You two look suspicious.

Sam and Cas glance at each other, panicked.

**DEAN**

Look, I tried to call one girl and I don't think I can do this. I told her I was cursed. I can't just not say I'm cursed. 'cause, you know, I'm cursed. I'm freakin' these poor girls out.

**SAM**

Yeah. Maybe we should have thought about that before. Uh, Cas, would you -

**CASTIEL**

I'd really rather not.

**SAM**

Right. Uh, yeah. Okay. Well, I'll just... I'll take this -

(grabs rolodex)

\- and - yeah. You two...

Sam waves a finger back and forth between Dean and Castiel.

**SAM**

You, uh... You... figure it out. Okay.

Sam exits, leaving Dean and Castiel alone together. Dean tries to discreetly put his hand back over his mouth. It is impossible to do so discreetly.

**CASTIEL**

Dean, I can leave if you'd like some privacy.

Dean says something loud but muffled from behind his hand.

**CASTIEL**

... What was that?

Dean tries really hard to keep his hand over his mouth but the curse prevents him from doing so. He speaks quickly, breathlessly, earnestly, but cringes after basically every sentence. He knows what he's saying and doesn't want to say it, but he can't stop himself.

**DEAN**

I don't want you to leave. I never want you to leave. I wish you were here all the time. Every time you leave it's like you take a part of me with you. "Every time you go away, you take a piece of me with you" - that's a Hall & Oates lyric. Classic.

He clamps his hand back over his mouth.

Castiel stares again.

Dean barely peels his hand off his mouth, just enough to say:

**DEAN**

Cas, man, I'm so sorry. I don't wanna be saying this. I don't want you to know how I feel.

**CASTIEL**

(tentatively)

How... how you feel?

Dean puts his hand down one final time. Looks Cas square in the face. Takes a deep breath.

**DEAN**

Cas...

**CASTIEL**

(softly)

Yes, Dean?

Dean makes a decision: He physically can't lie, but he still can't bring himself to tell the whole truth.

**DEAN**

I wanna suck your dick.

Castiel is taken completely off guard - total deer in the headlights. Not what he thought Dean was going to say.

**CASTIEL**

What?

**DEAN**

I wanna suck your dick so bad sometimes I can't even look at you. Like, it's crazy. You don't even like sex, right? You're a literal angel. And you look like an accountant. A really sexy accountant. And sometimes I think about Jimmy Novak, rest in peace, and I know he's not in there anymore, but I still feel bad.

**CASTIEL**

Dean. What are you talking about.

**DEAN**

I'm attracted to you, Cas. I'm super hot for you. I would like to have sex with you. Sometimes I think it's gonna happen but then it never does, and that's fine, because I don't wanna mess up whatever it is that we have.

(then)

Honestly, speaking of that, I'm not even being totally honest right now! Which is crazy, because I'm under a truth spell, and I'm still managing to lie by omission because I'm Dean friggin' Winchester! You know, sometimes I get tired of the lying - I was thinking about this earlier on the phone with that girl - like, with hunting and everything, sure, it's easier not to tell the truth, but sometimes I wish I could. I wish I didn't have to lie. But I lie even when I don't have to, all the time. Sometimes it gets to me and I wanna stop, you know, but other times I think it's a permanent fixture, and I'll never get away from it, I'll never untangle myself, and oh my god, Cas, you have to make me stop talking or I'm gonna say some more stuff that I'm really, really gonna regret.

Cas steps forward rapidly and, in a panic, places his hand over Dean's mouth. They both just stand there staring at each other for a second. Then Dean licks Cas's hand. Cas pulls away like he touched a hot stove.

**CASTIEL**

You - you licked my hand!

With great pain in his eyes, Dean says:

**DEAN**

It tastes good.

He walks back over to the table, sits, and puts his head down.

Castiel stares at his hand, then wipes it hesitantly on his trench coat. He sits across from Dean.

**CASTIEL**

Dean, I -

He doesn't know how to finish the sentence.

**DEAN**

(muffled)

This is humiliating.

**CASTIEL**

I can imagine.

**DEAN**

You don't have to say anything. You can just pretend I never said anything of this. We'd both be better off.

**CASTIEL**

No, Dean.

**DEAN**

What? Why not? You gonna use it against me?

**CASTIEL**

No. What? Of course not.

(then)

Dean, there's something I need to tell you.

Dean looks up at him. Tension, meet knife, etc.

Then Sam comes barreling in.

**SAM**

Hey. Hey. Sorry to interrupt. Uh, Kara just called. She walked in on the mother-in-law doing something, uh, weird.

**CASTIEL**

Weird?

**SAM**

Witch stuff, probably.

**DEAN**

(teeth clenched)

When?

**SAM**

Last night. She said she wasn't gonna mention it because it seemed crazy, but it really freaked her out. We should probably head back ASAP.

Dean and Castiel both stand up. Castiel and Sam look at Dean.

**SAM**

Dean, hey, maybe you shouldn't -

**DEAN**

If there's any chance we're gonna get me fixed up, I'm coming.

**CASTIEL**

I'll drive separately, then.

**DEAN**

That's probably a good idea, but I want you to come in the Impala. I mean - well...

Castiel is already halfway out the door. Dean grabs his head (please make it stop) as if that's going to help somehow. Sam has no idea how to react to any of this.

INT. IMPALA - DAY

Dean is driving, Sam in the passenger seat. Awkward silence, which Dean eventually interrupts.

**DEAN**

Driving is good. Driving takes my mind off Cas.

**SAM**

Great.

**DEAN**

We had, uh, a conversation. While you were gone. Me and Cas.

**SAM**

Yeah?

**DEAN**

I'm in love with him.

On Sam. Here we go.

**SAM**

(measured)

Okay. And you told him that?

**DEAN**

No. I told him I wanna suck his dick.

Sam chokes on air. If he'd been drinking anything, he would have spit it out. He tries to get his composure back. He knows how fragile Dean is about this stuff and really doesn't want to freak him out, but come on.

**SAM**

Whoa. That's - I mean, okay. Do you?

**DEAN**

Hell yeah.

**SAM**

Great. Well. I'm happy for you. But that's not exactly the same thing as telling him you love him.

**DEAN**

Exactly. Leave it to me to figure out the loophole in a truth spell where I talk about sex so I don't have to talk about my feelings.

**SAM**

This curse is crazy, man. You never say stuff like that. Like... any of that.

**DEAN**

Yeah, well, I don't really think it either. But it's like - it's in there, and it's been in there the whole time, and now it's obvious and I can't stop saying it. And I hate it, but I also feel kind of free, you know? Like I want to say it. But also I don't. I really don't.

(then)

I hope Cas is okay. I don't even know how he learned to drive. He's kind of a bad driver. It's cute.

**SAM**

_Cute?_ I make one driving mistake and you send me to the Hague.

Dean glares at Sam.

**DEAN**

That's why I don't let Cas drive my Baby.

(then)

But man, I'm tellin' you. It's crazy. It's like, especially since he came back from being dead - I like everything he does. I like looking at him. I don't like thinking about him because it makes me uncomfortable. But when he's there, it's like - it's like everything's good. Even though it's not.

**SAM**

Wow. You really are in love.

(then)

I don't know if I should even say this, but it makes sense. Like, I've kind of always wondered.

**DEAN**

I never would have told you. I never would have done anything about it. I would have let it die with me. Wish I still could.

On Sam. Not the reaction he was looking for.

**SAM**

I just mean I'm - I'm seriously happy for you, okay? I think actually this might be good for you. Obviously Cas is already family, and I think he's the one person in the world who could actually handle you.

**DEAN**

(plainly)

It's not gonna happen, though.

**SAM**

What? What makes you think that?

**DEAN**

He's an angel. And I'm me. He doesn't want me, and I don't deserve him, and there are a million complicated factors, okay, so it's never gonna happen. But I appreciate the pep talk.

Sam almost argues - I know he's in love with you, he told me this morning - but realizes that's for Castiel to tell Dean, not him.

**DEAN**

I'm glad he's back. You know, with you, if you died, I don't know if I could survive without you. But with him, it's like - sure, I can survive without him. I just don't want to.

**SAM**

So is this really what it's like inside your brain? Do you think about him this much?

**DEAN**

Yes. I mean - no. I mean, obviously I think about other stuff. But there's this constant Cas undercurrent that's really seeing the light of day right now. I didn't even really notice it until he - you know.

**SAM**

Jesus, dude. You've got it bad.

**DEAN**

(sighs)

Yeah, tell me about it.

INT. KARA'S APARTMENT COMPLEX - HALLWAY - NIGHT

Sam and Dean approach Kara's door. Castiel isn't far behind. Dean visibly tenses as he gets closer.

Sam knocks on the door.

**SAM**

Kara? It's, uh, the agents. We wanted to talk to you about what you saw.

No reply. Sam knocks again.

**SAM**

Kara?

He puts his ear to the door. MUFFLED SCREAMING.

**SAM**

Damn it.

He kicks the door with full force once, twice. It swings open.

**CASTIEL**

Kara? Are you all right?

As they turn the corner, there she is: Kara, gagged and bound to a chair.

Sam and Castiel rush forward to untie Kara, who's crying and screaming under the scarf tied around her mouth. Dean holds up the gun - witch-killing bullets - and inspects the perimeter.

**SAM**

(to Kara)

Hey. Are you okay? Who did this?

Kara is too afraid to speak. She stares over Sam's shoulder.

**MARJORIE (O.S.)**

Hello again, gentlemen.

On Marjorie, elegant and terrifying.

BLACKOUT.

INT. KARA'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT (DAY 3)

Sam stands. Castiel continues untying Kara. Dean points his gun at Marjorie, who stands haughty and cool across the room.

**DEAN**

So it was you. You did this to me.

**MARJORIE**

Just helping things along, _agent_.

**SAM**

The book said you needed an object to set the curse. What did we leave here?

**MARJORIE**

A little token of affection between your two friends.

She twirls the penny between her fingers.

**MARJORIE**

(to Dean, mocking)

You dropped this.

Realization dawns on Dean's face. "From the lover to the beloved." He glances at Castiel, horrified: Cas is in danger. Dean put him in danger. He almost drops the gun, but catches himself before he does. Castiel can't look at him.

**SAM**

Why? Why do any of this?

**MARJORIE**

I couldn't have my beautiful daughter-in-law distracted from my son by some lower-class yokel.

**KARA**

(tearful, forceful)

Brad was a good man.

**MARJORIE**

And so is Trent! You're better off, dear. You learned your lesson.

**KARA**

Give me the necklace back.

**MARJORIE**

Trent will buy you plenty of jewelry.

**KARA**

I want the necklace Brad gave me.

**MARJORIE**

Fat chance, darling.

**DEAN**

So, what, just having a little fun with us?

**MARJORIE**

This is what you get for getting involved in the business of others.

**DEAN**

Yeah, well, this is what you get for getting involved in my business.

Dean cocks the gun. Marjorie holds up a finger.

**MARJORIE**

Not so fast, dear. It's a living curse. It can survive without me, and I imagine you don't know how to break it.

Dean falters.

**DEAN**

Sam. She bluffing?

**SAM**

I - I don't know. I've never heard of that. I wish Rowena was here.

**DEAN**

Sure you do.

(to Marjorie)

Okay, lady, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Easy way, you tell me how to break the curse and then I shoot you. Hard way is I shoot you and we figure out how to break the curse some other way.

**MARJORIE**

(sarcastic)

Certainly a tempting bargain.

**DEAN**

(steps forward)

It seems like you think you can do whatever you want, treat people however you want.

(looks at Kara)

Maybe you too. Hell, I do too, some of the time. Most of the time.

Sam shoots a glance at Castiel, who's somewhere between totally spellbound and wanting to vomit.

**DEAN**

I make a lot of mistakes. I hurt a lot of people. But I'm trying, okay? I'm trying. And if I know anything for sure, it's that it's safer for everybody if I keep my mouth shut so hard even I don't know what I wanna say.

He's shaking with the force of trying not to say any of this, but it's all coming out anyway.

**DEAN**

So for you to come in here and make me say - for you to endanger the love of my -

He shuts his eyes hard. Castiel steps forward, almost unconsciously, eyes wide.

**DEAN**

You can't do this to me.

**MARJORIE**

(smiles)

It looks like I already have.

Dean can't take it anymore. He shoots. He shoots again. Marjorie collapses. Kara screams, then clamps her hands over her mouth.

**SAM**

Dean.

Sam stares at him: What the fuck, man? Dean looks at him, eyes empty. He just looks exhausted.

**DEAN**

We'll figure it out. Tell Rowena to hurry up.

**SAM**

Do you... feel any different?

Dean turns to Castiel. Totally stone-faced. No emotion, no reservation.

**DEAN**

Cas, I love you.

**SAM**

So that's a no. Okay.

Castiel knows what he wants to say. He doesn't know if he should.

**CASTIEL**

Dean.

**SAM**

(to Kara)

You come with me, okay? We'll get everything sorted.

Sam herds a traumatized and confounded Kara back to her bedroom. He looks over his shoulder once.

Dean takes a few steps forward, gun still in hand.

**DEAN**

I'm in love with you.

A beat. Castiel steps forward too. The distance between them is shrinking significantly.

**CASTIEL**

I love you too.

**DEAN**

Yeah, I figured that out.

Castiel gives him a sort of wan smile.

**CASTIEL**

You don't seem very happy about it.

**DEAN**

I'm - Cas, you gotta understand how hard this is for me. I don't wanna spill my guts right now but I kinda can't help it.

**CASTIEL**

Spill your guts, then. That's okay. I'll catch them.

Dean can't help but laugh at that. God, he's in love. It physically hurts. He steps forward again and Cas meets him in the middle. They're basically face-to-face now, both on edge.

**DEAN**

I really want to kiss you.

**CASTIEL**

Okay.

**DEAN**

I can't.

Castiel doesn't move, but he looks away for a moment. He'd like to say he can't believe it but he can.

**CASTIEL**

Why not, Dean?

**DEAN**

I just - I can't. We can't. There's too much stuff. And you know I'm right because I can't lie right now.

**CASTIEL**

Just because you honestly believe it doesn't make it unequivocally true.

**DEAN**

Am I wrong?

**CASTIEL**

I don't know.

**DEAN**

I can't risk messing it up. I can't risk losing you. Not again.

Castiel reaches out, gently cups Dean's jaw. He doesn't lean in. They just stay like that for a second.

**DEAN**

I want this. I want this, forever, but I can't.

**CASTIEL**

Dean, you keep saying that. Can't what?

**DEAN**

I don't know. Kiss you. Have you. Any of this. You're an angel. Maybe you don't actually feel how you think you feel, you know? And I still get so mad at you sometimes - I get so angry, I don't know why, and I get mad at myself too, I know I've hurt you so many times, I've let you down, I've let everybody down, I can hardly look at myself in the mirror sometimes without seeing all the times I've hurt you, and sometimes I'm not even sure you're really here, and -

Castiel kisses him. Gentle but forceful. A _shut up_ kiss and a _please listen to me_ kiss and an _I've been waiting forever for this_ kiss. After a moment he pulls away, rests their foreheads together.

It's simultaneously the happiest and the worst moment of Dean's life.

**DEAN**

I love you.

**CASTIEL**

I know.

**DEAN**

Of course I love you.

**CASTIEL**

I love you too, Dean.

Dean pulls away fully. Steps back.

**DEAN**

But I can't do this.

Castiel knows in this moment: There's no convincing him. This is it. He's calm. Resigned.

**CASTIEL**

I don't understand.

**DEAN**

I don't think you're gonna.

Castiel just nods. Dean turns like he's going to follow Sam. Turns back.

**DEAN**

Cas.

**CASTIEL**

Yeah.

**DEAN**

You gotta wipe my memory, man.

**CASTIEL**

What?

**DEAN**

When we get back to the bunker. I need you to wipe my memory. If I remember this, it'll drive me insane.

**CASTIEL**

Dean, I'm not going to -

**DEAN**

Please. Cas, please.

Eye contact. Castiel knows right then that he'll do it. Dean knows too.

Dean turns around, heads to check on Kara. Castiel sits down in the chair, head in hands.

EXT. KARA'S APARTMENT COMPLEX - PARKING LOT - NIGHT

Sam, Dean and Cas stand outside the Impala.

**SAM**

Well, she took that relatively well, all things considered.

**DEAN**

Still pretty spooky to see your boyfriend's mom get ganked.

**SAM**

What matters is that I got the penny -

(holds it up)

And Rowena texted me the instructions on how to destroy it. That should work.

**DEAN**

I still think she should visit. You deserve to have a nice time. Some crazy MILF action.

Sam rolls his eyes, then remembers that Dean is under an honesty curse. It's a little sweet if you think of it that way. He smirks and heads over to the driver's seat.

**DEAN**

Hey, uh, Sammy?

Sam pops back out of the car with a question mark on his face.

**DEAN**

Think I'm gonna go with Cas.

Sam glances between them. Castiel also seems surprised by this development.

**SAM**

Oh. Uh, yeah. No worries. See y'all at home.

On Sam, settling into the Impala. Maybe this is a good sign.

On Dean and Castiel, silent as they get into the truck, start pulling out of the parking lot. Castiel absent-mindedly puts his hand on the console. Dean looks at it. Then, carefully, he takes Castiel's hand in his own, linking their fingers.

Castiel looks up at him: Are you sure? Dean doesn't react, just stares out at the road, still holding Castiel's hand. Castiel puts his eyes back on the road too.

BLACKOUT.

END OF ACT THREE

* * *

ACT FOUR

INT. BUNKER - HALLWAY - NIGHT (DAY 4)

Castiel is outside Dean's room. He hesitates, then knocks.

**DEAN**

Come on in.

Tentatively, Castiel opens the door. Dean is lounging on his bed.

**CASTIEL**

Hello, Dean.

**DEAN**

(sitting up)

Hey.

Castiel loiters awkwardly at the door.

**CASTIEL**

Sam told me he was able to destroy the penny and end the curse.

**DEAN**

Yep. Back to good old lying and cheating.

Dean laughs. Castiel doesn't. Dean stops.

**CASTIEL**

Are you... feeling any better?

**DEAN**

Feeling something.

More awkward staring from both parties.

**DEAN**

You can come all the way in. I'm not gonna bite.

Castiel hesitates again, but nods. He shuts the door and sits in Dean's desk chair.

**CASTIEL**

I suppose you haven't changed your mind.

Dean visibly tenses.

**CASTIEL**

About having me erase your memory, I mean.

**DEAN**

Oh. Yeah. Uh, no. I still - I still need you to do that.

**CASTIEL**

Are you absolutely certain that this is what you want?

Dean pauses for a second. They both know he's about to lie.

**DEAN**

Yes.

Castiel wants with everything in him to argue. But he doesn't. He knows Dean will never be okay with it all having happened like this.

**DEAN**

(quietly)

Please, Cas. I need you.

Castiel stands, walks over to the bed. Before he sits down, he asks:

**CASTIEL**

Is this okay?

Dean nods, scoots to make room for him. When Castiel sits, as per usual, they just stare at each other for a long time. Dean tries to crack a joke.

**DEAN**

So much for good luck, huh?

Castiel smiles. Barely. He puts his hand back on Dean's jaw, very gently. For a second, it looks like he might try to kiss him again. Dean closes his eyes. Castiel doesn't try. He just focuses. There's the QUIET, HIGH-PITCHED, ANGELIC RINGING of grace being used. He gazes at Dean - lovingly, regretfully.

Dean blinks his eyes open. Looks at Castiel. Notices the hand on his face. Castiel removes it.

**DEAN**

Hey, what's - uh -

**CASTIEL**

You were hurt. On a hunt. I healed you.

**DEAN**

Oh. Right.

Dean looks at him like he doesn't totally buy it. Maybe, Castiel thinks, it didn't take - maybe this can't be erased -

**DEAN**

Well, thanks, man. I'm gonna get some shut-eye.

He claps Castiel once on the shoulder. Castiel stands and leaves. As he steps out the door, he looks back over his shoulder at Dean, who isn't paying him any mind.

He heads straight to Sam's room. Doesn't knock. Opens the door quietly and carefully. The room is dark; Sam is asleep. Castiel moves over to the bed and, with minimal hesitation, places a light hand on Sam's forehead. ANGELIC RINGING. Sam's memory is erased too. Castiel whispers:

**CASTIEL**

I'm sorry, Sam.

He leaves and shuts the door behind him.

EXT. DINER - MORNING (DAY 5)

Sam, Dean, and Castiel exit a diner after a massive breakfast. Dean stretches dramatically.

**DEAN**

Man, I'm glad we went out for breakfast. I was starving. That last hunt really took it out of me.

**SAM**

Me too, man. When I woke up this morning I felt like I'd slept for three straight days.

Castiel is quiet. He's the only one who knows the truth. He feels guilty, burdened, humiliated. He can't stop staring at Dean - more than usual.

Dean notices something on the ground. He leans down to pick it up.

**DEAN**

Oh, hey!

He straightens up. Holds out a penny.

**DEAN**

Find a penny, pick it up, all the day you'll have good luck. Eh?

He waves it at Sam, then at Cas. Cas inhales and doesn't exhale. Dean regards him, half-suspiciously, half-tenderly.

**DEAN**

Hey, man, you've been quiet this morning. Quieter than usual, I mean. You good?

**CASTIEL**

I'm fine, Dean. Just could maybe use a little good luck, that's all.

Castiel attempts a smile. Dean smiles back. He grabs Castiel's hand and places the penny in his palm. Then he walks back towards the car.

Castiel looks down at his palm. Stares at the coin. CLOSE ON THE PENNY.

CUT TO:

INT. BUNKER - BATHROOM - DAY

STILL CLOSE ON THE PENNY. But now Castiel is standing at the bathroom sink. He looks up into the mirror. Places the penny on the sink.

He stares at his reflection for a moment. Then he sighs, closes his eyes. Screws them tightly shut. Nothing happens for a second. Then: ANGELIC RINGING. He grabs his own head, obviously uncomfortable. The RINGING gets a little louder. Then it stops.

Castiel drops his hand. Opens his eyes. Looks at his reflection. He squints, tilts his head at himself. It feels like... Was he upset about something? He can't remember.

Oh well. He shakes his head slowly. Leaves the bathroom.

After Castiel is gone, CLOSE ON THE PENNY.

BLACKOUT.


End file.
